The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu
The Moat Before the players stood three "icebergs" floating in the moat. The players had to cross the moat by jumping from iceberg to iceberg without using their hands. If at any point a player fell off an iceberg, or touched the iceberg with their hands, they would have to swim back to the start and try again. Once the first team member made it across, it would be the second teammate's turn to do the same. Once both players were successfully across, they had to run over and hit the gong. Moat Results The Steps of Knowledge One of the most skillful leaders of Old Japan was Tokugawa Ieyasu, founder of the Tokugawa Dynasty. In 1603, when Ieyasu became shogun, or ruler, of Japan, he managed to conquer all of the warlords who tried to resist him except one, the legendary Lord Yoritomo. Ieyasu gathered a large army and savagely fought against the proud Yoritomo. For weeks, they battled. Finally, the castle fell, and Yoritomo, still unharmed, was brought before Ieyasu in chains. "Yoritomo. You know the penalty for disobeying the shogun." "I'm grounded for two weeks with no TV?" "Ordinarily, I'd insist on beheading you." "But sire, my hat collection...!" "Yoritomo, you are a brave warrior, and I know your word is good. If you will swear allegience to me, I will restore your land and title, and spare your life." Pleased by Ieyasu's words, Yoritomo pledged his support, and legend has it that Ieyasu gave Yoritomo his red sash as a token of respect. And over the centuries, the sash has made its way to the temple. Steps Of Knowledge Results The Temple Games The Temple Run Brandy started in the crypt and headed into the pit, Where she sucessfully pulled herself back to the platform. She meets the first temple guard in the King's storeroom. When she completed the that room's object as well as the room of the ancient warriors, Brandy headed into the shrine of the silver monkey. After assembling the statue, Brandy headed into the quicksand bog. However, Brandy opted to go into the room of the secret password and was taken out after saying, Long live olmec. Quentin took over. He met the final guard in the bog. Quentin gotten lucky in the Jester's court, but Time ran out as he entered the room. Trivia *Although there was doubts if Brandy could have taken the shrine-bog passage, You can see the door opened when Quentin was exiting the room. *When Olmec was telling the legend of the Red Sash, the image appearance was the same item with The Silk Sash of Mulan (look at the same yin-yang symbol on the sash). * Coincidently, the Blue Barracudas went to the temple in both episodes. *Historically, Tokugawa Ieyasu was appointed Shogun in 1603, while Yoritomo was the first Shogun almost 500 years ago before Ieyasu; making one of the first narrated Olmec legends to be partly made up. *Quentin's real name is Marcus Terry. However, he preferred not to use his real name (he used Quentin instead). Goofs *When Brandy met her first temple guard, Quentin attempted to go into the temple. *When Brandy competed the room of the Ancient Warriors objective, the door to the Secret Password was already open. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Blue Barracudas Category:2 Pendants Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom of the Shaft Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Layout XV Category:Team Run Category:Artifact Reached